transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Matrix of Leadership
The Matrix of Leadership (リーダーシップのマトリクス, Rīdāshippu no Matorikusu) is an artifact of great power, created by the makers of the AllSpark and Cybertron, traditionally carried by the leader of the Autobots. Although its appearance differs slightly from universal stream to universal stream, it generally appears as a glowing crystal sphere encased within a hollow metal shell, with a handle on either side. By most accounts, its power is also a conduit for the power of Primus, the creator-god of the Transformers, serving as a means of access to the Well of the Great Sparks, the "afterlife" of the Transformer race, through which it can either bestow new Transformer life, or provide its wielder with a means of communicating with the deceased leaders who have come before them. These divine powers put it at the centre of much Autobot religion, spirituality and prophecy; while many Decepticons are less inclined to believe in its divinity, they certainly covet the increased physical power it is known to convey upon its holders, and several have made obtaining the Matrix one of their primary goals. As one of the embodiments of the power of Primus, the Matrix is antithesis to Unicron, and one of the very few things the chaos-bringer fears. Mythology of The Matrix of Leadership The mythology—as set forth by the Cybertronian Council of Ancients, who safeguard the passage of the Matrix between Primes and are believed to furtively pull the strings of the Autobot government—is that the Matrix of Leadership is a conduit for the energy of Primus, the mythic creator of the Cybertronians. It is through this conduit that new life essences are channeled; it is the source of all sparks, and also the place to which they return upon deactivation, enhancing the power of the Matrix by adding their experiences and wisdom to it. The Ancients have further espoused the dogma that the Matrix, Cybertron, and Primus himself are all intrinsically connected, and that only with that energy unified as a force for order can their race face up to its most fearsome challenge: an impossibly powerful being called Unicron. Modem Cybertronian society has largely rejected these notions, in fact, the reigning belief regarding the creation of Cybertron and its inhabitants is a technogenesis, which posits that mechanical life sprung up on its own from nothingness. Although most view the Council’s stones of creation as superstition created to explain things and maintain order, the average mechanoid still retains a healthy dose of reverence for the Matrix of Leadership itself. Generation 1 / Beast Era Comics continuity Generation 1 comics History Synopsis Cartoon continuity Biography History The origins of the Matrix of Leadership are almost entirely unknown. The only hint of its beginnings was given in an account from near the dawn of time, soon after the ancient genius Primacron and his assistant created the colossal robot, Unicron. Unicron turned on his creators and destroyed the assistant's body, but seen to rise from his remains and disappear into space was an object that appeared identical to the Matrix. If this was truly the Matrix, it is wholly unknown how it came to be held by the Autobots and how it was elevated to the position of power it became known for. However it came to be in Autobot hands, the Matrix came to be at the centre of the robots' belief system and was safeguarded by each successive generation of Autobot leaders. Upon the passing of its holder, the Matrix became a receptacle for the deceased Autobot's lifeforce, which cumulatively became known as the "Wisdom of the Ages", a storehouse of knowledge and experience stretching back to the dawn of Cybertronian history (and potentially beyond) that could be consulted by the Matrix's living wielders in times of need. The spirits of many Autobots have been seen within the Matrix, but the names of only a select few are known: The oldest entity within the Matrix is known only as "It" following this entity, the next oldest known was Primon, who possessed the Matrix in the early days of the Cybertronian race around twelve million years ago; Prima bore it at the height of their oppression by the Quintessons about a million years later; Prime Nova was its wielder during the eventual rebellion against the five-faced aliens; Guardian Prime and his successor Sentinel Prime carried it during the first war between the Autobots and Decepticons, before it was passed to Zeta Prime, under whose leadership the war came to an end. Around nine million years ago, the Autobot/Decepticon war was reignited by the creation of Megatron, who killed Zeta Prime as one of his first actions. In his death throes, Zeta entrusted the Matrix to the ancient Autobot Alpha Trion, who kept it hidden until a damaged young robot was brought to his workshop, another victim of Megatron's wrath. Trion recreated him as Optimus Prime, new leader of the Autobots, and gave him the Matrix. Synopsis Gallery Genesis Physiology History Past Though Optimus Prime have become the lase Prime, Alpha Trion warns him the energon is starting to get low for Autobots and Decepticons to stay much longer if the keep their war of the planet much longer and the vision he had; if Megatron returns to Cybertron with the AllSpark, he will infect Core of Cybertron of the Dark Energon for his beliefs to spread his power throughout the planet. In order to prevent that Alpha Trion had no choice but to shut itself down completely if it was to survive. These problems of the situations during the war would meaning the Transformers would be forced to take to the stars. However, Alpha Trion is bestowed a portion of the core's spark/power within the Matrix of Leadership to Optimus Prime, leader of the free Autobots. For as long as the Matrix survived, Cybertron's spark would remain. Synopsis Gallery Young Transformer Titans Prime series History During the Great War, the core of Cybertron, which contained the Spark of the Transformers' creator Primus, became poisoned with Dark Energon. Orion Pax journeyed there hoping to cure the god, but instead was given the Matrix of Leadership by Primus himself, becoming Optimus, the last of the Primes. Synopsis Gallery Michael Bay series Biography Created by the Dynasty of Primes, the Matrix of Leadership is required to operate the Star Harvester. It can only be properly utilized by one who shares the lineage of the Primes. The Matrix of Leadership is an ancient artifact that remains central to Cybertronian society to this very day. An object of great power, it is coveted by all the factions involved in the conflict. In addition to its symbolic significance as a marker of leadership, the Matrix is also the most effective source of new sparks making it the fount of Transformer life. Gallery History The Seven Primes had agreed never to use a Star Harvester on a Sun that fed intelligent life. But in 17,000 BC, the Fallen chose to activate it on Earth, for he hated humans, so the other Primes fought him and stole the Matrix. They sealed it away in a tomb made of their own bodies in a secret location. Synopsis Gallery Unicron Trilogy Comic continuity Armada Energon Cybertron Gallery Animated Following Prowl and Jazz's successful reconstruction of a substantial portion of the shattered AllSpark, Optimus Prime used the Magnus Hammer to forge a new containment vessel for the crystal sphere. He termed the resultant holder the "AllSpark Matrix", and wore it on a chain around his neck upon the Autobots' return to Cybertron. History Synopsis Aligned History Though Optimus Prime and his Autobots helped purge the Core of Cybertron of the Dark Energon infection, its spark had been corrupted and had to shut itself down completely if it was to survive. For the millions of years that this process would take, Cybertron would be left cold and barren, meaning the Transformers would be forced to take to the stars. However, the Core bestowed a portion of its spark within the Matrix of Leadership to Optimus Prime, leader of the free Autobots. For as long as the Matrix survived, Cybertron's spark would remain. Synopsis Facts and Origins about it * The Matrix of Leadership is the most powerful Autobot relic in existence. It is typically held in possession by the current leader of the Autobots. * Before entering a voluntary system's shutdown, Primus created the Matrix of Leadership to serve as a conduit of his essence in order to guide the transformers against Unicron. * The Matrix was originally placed inside the hilt of the Star Saber, which was wielded by Prima, the very first Transformer created by Primus. * The Matrix was passed down in succession to the leaders of the Autobots: first Prima, then Nova Prime, then Sentinel Prime, then Optimus Prime, and then finally to Rodimus Prime. * The Matrix grants its user unrivaled power and wisdom. So much, in fact, that its carriers were often transformed into different beings, who were called primes. * The Matrix was often sought after by many powerful beings in order to increase their power 10 fold. Megatron often vowed to destroy Optimus for the sole reason of taking possession of the Matrix for himself. * As it is the only relic in the Transformers multiverse that is a physical embodiment of Primus himself, it is he only thing that Unicron truly fears. The Matrix of Leadership is able to directly damage, harm and destroy/kill Unicron, something that few other things can do. * The Matrix also possesses the ability to fully revive the sparks of other Transformers. No other relic can do this. It also often serves as a key for certain high level clearances on Cybertron, as only Prime Matrix holder can access these functions. * Certain temporary Matrix holders weren't always regarded as Primes, and not all Primes were true Matrix holders. For example, Ultra Magnus once possessed the Matrix of Leadership, but was not a Prime. Notes & Trivia External links *Matrix of Leadership from Transformers The Great War Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from Transformers Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from TFWiki.net *Matrix of Leadership from Trasformers Prime Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from Robot Supremacy Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from Transformers: War for Cybertron Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from Michael Bay's Transformers Wikia & Movies Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from Transformers: Dark of the Moon Wikia *Autobot Matrix of Leadership from Heroism Wikia *Matrix of Leadership from Wikipedia *Matrix of Leadership from Beast Wars Transformers Wikia Category:Religions Category:Cybertronian artifacts & relics